


Loving Gesture

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Forehead kiss with Marvin and ChaseRequested on Tumblr by Septic-Dr-Schneep
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 21





	Loving Gesture

“I-I just- I just wanted t-to take them to the park!” 

“I know, Chase.” 

“Wh-what kinda dad do-doesn’t get to take his own kids to the park?!” 

“It’s okay, Chase.” 

Chase broke down sobbing again, tightening his arms around Marvin’s neck and reburying his face in the magician's shoulder. There was little Marvin could do except hold Chase back with the same amount of force and rub his hands up and down the distressed father’s back. He was starting to lose feeling in his thighs but didn’t dare to shift and disturb his little brother. This was as close as Chase could get and Marvin would be damned if he denied him the full body all-encompassing hug that he wanted and deserved. 

Marvin leaned back just enough to lift his mask and press a delicate kiss to Chase’s forehead, leaning the side of his face against Chase’s after as he rocked Chase in his lap. Chase’s crying hiccuped for a moment, the father floundering to respond to the gesture, but all he could do was cry harder and cling to Marvin with renewed vigor, appreciating every whispered reassurance his older brother said into his ear. He didn’t have to know that Marvin was quietly seething, he didn’t have to know that Marvin’s rage boiled within him with the power of suns and lava and love. He didn’t have to know that Marvin saw this coming, and that Marvin knew it would happen again and again and again. He also didn’t have to know Marvin’s plan to call Stacy later and make sure that Chase got his day with the kids. 

All Chase had to know was that Marvin loved him.


End file.
